


I still have your nose

by divingdeepintothewater



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingdeepintothewater/pseuds/divingdeepintothewater
Summary: Matteo is talking about about some stranger who gave them a ride in Italy. “Wow that sounds like an awesome adventure. I am so glad you had a nice summer!” Hanna says, “It is just like old times the three of us sitting here”. No, it isn’t. Jonas wishes it would be, but everything changed. It is not the same when Hanna’s stupid boyfriend is lurking around here somewhere. He knows he is drunk from the vodka, but he still curses himself when he hears his mouth saying that out loud: “No it isn’t”. “What?” Hanna seems confused and even Matteo gives him a questionable look. Jonas curses internally but now it is too late to take it back. “Don’t pretend it’s like old times. Because it is not. Too much has changed” he answers. Just in that moment Stefan appears in the room. “You have him now” Jonas nods in Stefan’s direction.





	I still have your nose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the Abiball episode, but I was never completely satisfied and way to insecure to share it. But now I think it is finally time. I don’t have anything against Stefan. He seems to care a lot about Hanna. But after season 3 I just wanted these two back together so desperately! This is the first fanfic or any fictional story I ever wrote. So please be nice :)  
Also, English is not my first language. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

When Matteo and David returned from their road trip there was a huge party at the flat share. Not necessarily because these two wanted one but mostly because Hans had missed his little "butterfly" and just used any excuse for a party anyway. Since Mia left for Madrid he even grew fonder of Matteo than he already was. And even though Mia was not around, everybody else was there for the party. Even all the girls which shouldn't be a surprise considering how much they all have hung out all together over the last year. Especially in the last month during the Abi.

Usually Jonas loves hanging out with everybody. He enjoys it very much how close everybody has become. He even likes hanging out with Linn, even though he knows almost nothing about her. But something has changed over the last couple of weeks since the Abiball. Since Hanna had introduced him to her new, snobby boyfriend.

He looks around and sees Matteo and David cuddling together by the door. It makes him so happy that Matteo finally found someone who makes him that happy and who returns this feeling. But somehow it also makes him a bit jealous of their relationship even though he knows it is not fair. He knows how hard it has been for the two of them until they finally found each other. But still he wishes somehow to have this kind of relationship. And the most unfair thing is that up until the Abiball, he thought he was going to have all of that too. During the Abi exams he had spent so much time with Hanna. And at the party after the Abistreich they were so close. His heart beats so much faster even just thinking of that night. He had been there when Hanna got the news that she had to do a re-examination and he had studied with her almost every single day.

"Hey dude you are staring!", Carlos comes up behind him and Jonas realizes that he had been staring at Matteo and David the whole time. Luckily, they only have eyes for each other and didn't even realized any of it. "Whatever", Jonas replies making his way to the kitchen to grab another beer. He really isn't in the mood for Smalltalk with Carlos. He doesn't want to hear the stories about Carlos and Kiki’s perfect relationship. But as it turns out the kitchen isn't a good option either. In the kitchen he sees Hanna cuddled to Stefan while talking to Sam. He grabs the first bottle he finds to leave as soon as possible. But too late, Sam saw him and waved. "Jonas, perfect timing. We are telling Stefan the story about the Abi-Chacker Clan and how they broke into the school once. You can probably tell way more about it, don't you?". She winks. Hanna turns around and smiles at him. It is too much. He mumbles "Not now" and turns around. He wants to go as far away as possible. Only now he realizes that he didn't grab a beer as intended but instead Abdi’s cheap vodka. Well at least something good came from going to the kitchen. Abdi surely wouldn't mind. Jonas goes back to the living room and chills himself on the couch with the bottle of vodka.

"Na, want to drink that whole bottle by yourself?" Matteo sits himself next to him, smiling over both ears. He was so happy for Matteo, but he is still mad at himself for not noticing the problems of his best friend and not being there for him at his worst times. It made him question whether he really was that good friend he always believed to be.

"Hanna?", Matteo continues after having a look at the half empty bottle in Jonas Hand. Instead of answering Jonas just takes another large sip. "Hey, careful!", Matteo says slowly while taking the bottle away from him. "Abdi will be pissed if you drink the whole bottle without sharing". "Why does she need to bring that snob everywhere?" Jonas complains. "He is her boyfriend" Matteo answers. Jonas grumps. "How was your trip?" he tries to change the subject. Matteo raises an eyebrow. "Really, that's how you want to change the subject? You already know the most of it". That is true. Matteo had sent him multiple photos via WhatsApp and they even facetimed once when they were in a little village called Le Detroit. Though the reception was awful. Jonas shrugs. "You should probably tell her how you are feeling. The two of you have always worked it out in the end. Talking is always the best option" Matteo says while smiling at David, who is standing on the other end of the room talking to Amira.

Speaking of, right in this moment Hanna appears and plops down on the couch next to Matteo. “Hey, na? You have to tell me all about your trip now that you are finally back!”. Matteo glances one last time at Jonas and then starts talking about the day David and he tried the oysters. Jonas already knows that story and checks out of the conversation. He really wishes that Matteo didn’t took that bottle away from him. It would make it much easier to have Hanna so close to him. He hears her beautiful laugh just as he realizes how much he checked out of the conversation. Matteo isn’t even talking about the oysters anymore but about some stranger who gave them a ride in Italy. “Wow that sounds like an awesome adventure. I am so glad you had a nice summer!” Hanna says, “It is just like old times the three of us sitting here”. No, it isn’t. Jonas wishes it would be, but everything changed. It is not the same when Hanna’s stupid boyfriend is lurking around here somewhere. He knows he is drunk from the vodka, but he still curses himself when he hears his mouth saying that out loud: “No it isn’t”. “What?” Hanna seems confused and even Matteo gives him a questionable look. Jonas curses internally but now it is too late to take it back. “Don’t pretend it’s like old times. Because it is not. Too much has changed” he answers. Just in that moment Stefan appears in the room. “You have him now” Jonas nods in Stefan’s direction. He knows that he should not have said that. But what does he have to lose? Hanna just shakes her head slowly as her gaze shifts between him and Stefan. “You are drunk, Jonas. I thought you wouldn’t do that anymore” she says and leaves.

“Dude!” Matteo shoots him a look. “That is not what I meant with telling her how you feel”. “Whatever”, Jonas gets up, maybe a bit too fast after all that alcohol. He feels very dizzy but hopefully no one noticed. He doesn't want to give them this satisfaction as well. So, he straight up leaves. First, he leaves the living room, then the whole apartment. On the way down the stairs he remembers that Abdi’s vodka was still in Matteo’s hands. Fuck it, he is not going back for that.

His phone buzzes.

**Matteo**

Hey, are you ok? (0:45)

**Jonas**

Yeah (0:46)

Needed some air (0:46)

I'm going home (0:47)

* * *

The next day he wakes up with a hangover. Still it is not as bad as he expected it to be. He checks his phone and skips all the random drunk messages in the ok.cool group chat. Just as he is about to put his phone away, he sees a text from Hanna.

**Hanna**

Are you alright? (1:03)

Can we talk? (9:35)

**Jonas**

Should I call you? (9:41)

**Hanna**

Can we meet in our usual café? (9:42)

**Jonas **

Sure (9:42)

In about half an hour? (9:42)

**Hanna**

Sounds perfect :) (9:43)

He has never been so fast in getting ready than this morning. He is about 10 minutes early at the café where they have learned a lot for Hanna’s re-examination together. This brings back a lot of painful memories. But before he has the chance to think too much about it, he hears a familiar voice. “Hey”.

“Na?” he responds. After getting their coffees they sit in silence for a while. “You are drifting off again like last Christmas. I thought we were finally good again.” Hanna finally breaks the silence. But she says that with a concerned look on her face. “I’m sorry. I will try to do better.” He knows he will. He would do anything for her. “There is something else.” She stutters. “Last night… you said that it is not the same because I am with him and not with you…”

He gasps. He hoped she might hadn’t noticed. Or at least would not bring it up again. How embarrassing! “I mean… I was just… it is…” he stutters.

They both blush. Wait why does she blush? Does this maybe… he doesn’t allow himself to finish that thought. And then he decides to risk it all. “Well, I was very drunk. But I mean have you never thought about it? We spend so much time together recently. We became such good friends again. For me it was never completely over. More like a break to figure ourselves out. But now I know that I am the best version of myself when I am with you.” Now he becomes brave. “Plus, I still got your nose”. He smirks.

“Good thing I broke up with Stefan then.” Hanna smiles. “You did what?” Jonas doesn’t believe his ears. “Yeah I realized last night that it wasn’t fair to him. That I was never that into him. I was just scared of being alone after the whole Abi stuff, after school. You know everyone has plans. Mia is in Madrid, Amira leaves soon for Australia, Kiki is moving in with Carlos and Sam is just Sam. She always does cool and crazy stuff. I was scared of being left behind. But Stefan was not the guy I had real feelings for. I never admitted that to myself because I was scared that this could ruin everything we rebuild between us. But yesterday after we talked I realized that this is not fair to him. Also Matteo told me that you don’t cope well with him. So I kind of got my hopes up a little bit.” Jonas smiles wide.

“And well, I mean, if we really… if there really is something… we cannot start anything again by cheating. That was the biggest problem last time. This time it needs to be better. This time everywhere needs to be good.” He just realized the meaning of everything Hanna just said. He couldn’t agree more. “This time?” he asks smiling. “This time.” she answers also smiling. Jonas knows that there is much more they should talk about, but he can’t hold back anymore. He leans in slowly and when his lips finally meet hers, it feels like coming home.


End file.
